


Cuddles for a Cold

by thesmpsimp



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade-centric, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmpsimp/pseuds/thesmpsimp
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/You
Kudos: 84





	Cuddles for a Cold

You’d been sick, and roped Techno into taking care of you. You were feeling better; but you wanted to soak in the affection a while longer. “C'mon....” your voice hoarse as he sat besides you, placing a kiss to your forehead. “Hi hun, feeling alright?” He knew you were fine by now but decided against mentioning. 

Without another word, you wrapped your arms around him. “Mm...” you’d nodded, to his surprise. With the honesty shocking him, he smiled. “Alright, how about we sleep for a little bit longer, alright?” 

With a happy hum, you scooted back as he slid besides you. “I love you, hun..” his hands slid to your back, rubbing lightly. “Sleep well,” he didn’t doubt you’d be falling asleep anyways, he began to hum. As your breath and mind slowed, his did as well. Hums becoming quieter, he placed a weak kiss to your forehead before placing his onto yours, falling asleep with you in his arms. 


End file.
